Blank Space
by AsToldBy Hazelnut
Summary: Hazel moves to a new town after a car accident that take her parents life away. After the accident she hasn't been her old bubbly self. Can this move do her any justice? Or will it just tear her down even more?
1. Table Of Content

**Table of contents**

**Chapter 0.1 : Aftermath**

**Written: December 30th, 2014**

**Published: December 30th, 2014**

**Author and Publisher: AsToldByHazel1**

**Words: 3,275**

**Chapter 0.2: The Java Lava**

**Written: December 31st, 2014.**

**Published: December 31st, 2014.**

**Author and Publisher: AsToldByHazel1**

**Words: 1,231**

**Chapter 0.3: The Results/Meeting Him**

**Written: Jan 2nd, 2015**

**Published: Jan 2nd, 2015**

**Author and Publisher: AsToldByHazel1**

**Words: 2,109**

**Chapter 0.4: Bonding Begins Part 1/2**

**Written: Jan 5th, 2015**

**Published: Jan 5th, 2015**

**Author and Publisher: AsToldByHazel1**

**Words: 860**

**Chapter 0.5: Bonding Begins Part 2/2**

**Written: Jan 8th, 2015**

**Published: Jan 8th, 2015**

**Author and Publisher: AsToldByHazel1**

**Words: 1,296**

**Chapter 0.6: Truth**

**Written: Jan 9th, 2015**

**Published: Jan 9th, 2015**

**Author and Publisher: AsToldByHazel1**

**Words: 3,460**

**Chapter 0.7: In The Box**

**Written: Jan 14th, 2015**

**Published: Jan 14th, 2015**

**Author and Publisher: AStoldByHazel1**

**Words: 1,208**

**Chapter 0.8: Spirit Week**

**Written: Jan 16th, 2015**

**Published: Jan 16th, 2015**

**Author and Publisher: AsToldByHazel1**

**Words: 1,031**

**(Updated every new chapter).**


	2. Chapter 01: Aftermath

_Author's Note: This is my very first Rugrat/AGU story and I'm completely excited. Bare with me please because I must admit I'm not the best writer. I was kinda nervous about posting this up here, but I'm doing it. I'm going to stop now and get on with the story._

_*Rugrats/AGU belong to Klasky-Csupo*_

**Blank Space**

**Chapter 0.1**

**Chapter Title: Aftermath**

**5:48 pm, Carney Hospital, Dorchester, Boston MA.**

Hazel struggled to keep her eyes open as the doctors rushed her to the emergency room. Her mind was all jumbled and she couldn't remember a thing, she doesn't even remember how she ended up in the hospital.

"She is losing to much blood" a male doctor informed the others. "We are going to her to preform surgery on this patient".

Hazel could barely hear anything the doctor was saying. Her eyes opened and closed as they passed through double doors.

"What about the other two patients sir?" A female nurse asked.

"It was to late we couldn't save them" he replied putting a face mask over Hazel mouth to put her to sleep. Hazel's eyes grew painfully heavily as she breath in and out slowly. The last thing she seen before going into a deep slumber was her doctor's face.

**8:05 pm, Carney Hospital.**

Hazel slowly opens her eyes walking up out of a deep slumber. She heard beeping noise of the heart monitor, it was giving her a slight headache. Why was she in the hospital again? Oh yeah she was in a car accident with her parents. They were on their way to the airport to pick up her Aunt Quinn.

"I hope mother and father are fine" Hazel mumbles slowly sitting up. She was debating on whether or not to page the nurse.

Hazel Levine is a sweet, outgoing, intelligent, and hilarious girl. She is also a beautiful soul inside and out. Hazel has a heart shaped face with rare Amber colored almond shaped eyes, and wavey buttery blonde colored hair. Hazel believes beauty isn't only skin deep.

After twenty minutes of debating she finally paged the nurse, she wanted to know if her parents were all right. A few minutes later the nurse entered the room with a small smile.

"I see you are awake, how are you feeling?" She asked checking the heart monitor. Hazel shrugs as the nurse checks her blood pressure and changes the IV.

"I'm a little hungry" Hazel mumbles. "I wanted to ask you something".

"I expected you to be hungry. The food should be up any minute" the nurse replied filing out the chart updating it. "Ask away sweetheart". Hazel shifted slightly to get into a more comfortable position on the hospital bed.

"My m-mother a-and father a-are they umm-"

The nurses looks at her with a deep frown before placing a hand gently on Hazel's shoulder. "I'm sorry, your parents didn't make it". Hearing this caused Hazel heart to stop and the heart monitor to go flat line. The nurse started to panic but it started up again.

"Can I be l-left alone for a bit?" Hazel asked as her voice cracked. She was about to break down any minute and wanted to be alone. The nurse respected her request leaving her alone.

As soon as the door shut Hazel broke down into tears hugging her kneels tightly. Her parents were dead and it was all her fault ishe haven't bugged them about teaching her how to drive they would still be alive. She was suppose to be taking her drivers test in a couple weeks and she needed more practice. She should have died with them why was her life the only one spared? She thought them allowing her to drive to pick up her Aunt was a good idea for more practice.

Hazel ended crying herself to sleep no one daring to disturb her. They allowed her Aunt to spend the night in the room, Hazel would be discharged first thing in the morning.

**oOo Blank Space oOo**

Morning came around fairly quickly for Hazel, she woke up feeling horrible her eyes were still heavy and she could barely move. She turned her head slightly to see her aunt sleeping uncomfortably on the chair. All she had left was her aunt. Her father was the only child, and his parents died before Hazel was even born. Her mother only had one sister which was her Aunt Quinn and her parents died two years ago. Her Aunt Quinn was really all she had, she didn't have any cousins because her aunt was still single and without children. However she was still young, younger than her mother. Her mother was thirty five and her aunt was twenty five ten years younger.

Aunt Quinn woke up a few minutes after Hazel and rubs her eyes. She has been crying all night having lost her sister was hard for her, they both were close despite being ten years apart. She sits up in a more comfortable position and looks over towards her niece.

"Hey Hazelnut, you sleep okay?" She asked tiredly.

Hazel nods. "I would ask you the same but you clearly sleep horrible".

Aunt Quinn chuckles soft before massaging her sore neck. "This chair is painfully uncomfortable. More uncomfortable than your father favorite chair".

"He had that old chair even before I was born" Hazel said with a giggle. "I want to keep it, even though its uncomfortable it was father's favorite".

"I remember when you was little maybe only one or two, you would drag your father over to the chair and force him to tell you stories why you sat on his lap" Quinn lauged at the memory, she had to be only eleven or twelve at the time being ten years older than her niece.

"I remember that, father use to tell me stories about his adventures as a kid" Hazel shakes her head. "I'd give one more time to hear another one of his stories".

"Me too, your father was the brother I never had. We were so close like brother and sister. He always protected me from the boys who broke my heart".

"I'm guessing he broke a couple of their bones?" Hazel questioned.

"No, not that I know of. Why? Did he break any of your boyfriend's bones?"

Hazel nods her head causing Quinn to hold back her laughter." It was an accident, my boyfriend of the time two years ago challenged my father to a game of basketball. Long story short he was sent to the hospital with a broken wrist". Quinn couldn't contain her laughter and the two started laughing together.

"Your father was always aggressive when is came down to sports" Quinn shakes her head.

"I know, after that no one challenged him to a game ever again...he scared most of the boys I liked away but I knew he was simply protecting me" Hazel rubs her arms as she started to cry again. She was going to miss her mother and father dearly but they were in a better place now. And this is how Hazel ended up living with her Aunt Quinn and attending Jim's High School in Yucaipa, California.

**oOo Blank Space oOo**

**8:00 am, Yucaipa, California. September 22nd, 2027.**

Hazel stood in front of her new school Jim's High. She gave it a blank stare before walking through the double doors. First she needed to get her schedule then try to find the class. This year is going to be completely different since she lost her parents not to long ago. She use to be excited about school but now she feels dull inside.

She stopped dead in her track avoiding an on coming football. It flew a few inches away from her face. She glares towards the boy who threw in football. It was a tall lean kid with light purple hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a football jacket with his name on it and dark blue knee ripped jeans with white sneakers.

"Watch where you are throwing that thing you bimbo!" Hazel growled annoyed. The boy seemed slightly offended but she didn't care.

"Alright princess don't blow a fuse" the boy said picking up the ball the landed two feet away from her.

"Whatever.."

Hazel walked down the hall towards the office she was hating this school already and wanted to leave. The day will go by fast if she simply didn't think about it and ignore everyone of these bimbos. She walked into the office and glance around making her way to the front desk. They lady was on the phone laughs which made Hazel's bad mood ever more sour.

"Excuse me, you do know you aren't suppose to take personal calls at work right?" Hazel asked.

"Hold on.." The lady spoke into the phone before removing it from her ear. "What do you want kid?"

"I'm new here I need my schedule"

The ladies rolled her eyes putting her glasses on looking at the computer screen. This lady was slowly starting to get on Hazel's last nerve.

"Last Name?".

"Levine...".

"First Name?".

"Hazel".

The lady typed her name into the computer and bought up her schedule printing it out. She places the phone back to her ear talking again. Hazel rolled her eyes waiting for the paper to finish so she could leave already. The lady grabs the paper handing it over to her.

"Have a nice day.."

"I hope you have a shitty one" Hazel mumbled under her breath opening the door. As she swings the door open it hit someone knocking them door. She blinks innocently looking st him tilting her head. "Sorry, are you okay?".

The boy rubbed his forehead where he had a huge mark. He was dressed in a dark blue long sleeve shirt with white stripes and white collar. Light blue faded denim jeans with white sneakers. His hair was a light brown color, short and shaved on the back and both sides. His eyes were green and both his ears were pierced.

"Yeah I'm fine du-" he looks up at Hazel and his eyes widen slightly at her beauty. "I mean girl?" He sounded unsure.

"Are you implying that you are unsure if I'm a girl?" Hazel questioned. The boy shook his head causing her to giggle. "I'm Hazel, Hazel Levine".

The boy took her hand and stood up. "Phillip DeVille, or just Phil". _'Her hands are soft, way softer than Kimi's'._

"I'm new here you made showing me to room 3-302 A" she said reading off the schedule in her hand.

"Sure I don't mind showing you" Phil picked up his backpack and walked down the hallway with Hazel. "So do you have a nickname?".

Hazel nods her head glance over towards Phil. "My parents use to call me Hazelnut coffee or just Hazelnut. I use to hate it".

"Use it? Do they not call you that anymore?" He asked. He noticed how Hazel's smiles quickly turned into a frown. "I..I didn't mean to pry".

"It okay don't worry about it" she gave him a weak smile biting her bottom lip. "I brought it up anyway...my parents died a couple months ago in a car crash".

"I'm sorry to hear that, who are you living with?".

"My aunt, though she is pretty cool and like my best friend in the world" Hazel said with a bright smile laughing, this cause Phil to laugh along with her. The made it to the classroom as soon as the bell rang.

"Thanks for showing and walking me to class, hopefully I'll see you again" Hazel said walking into her classroom. A boy with orange/red hair and mint green eyes walked over towards Phil.

"What are you doing here? This isn't your classroom".

"Hey Chuckie I was just walking some new girl here".

"New girl? Don't let Kimi find out. You know how jealous she gets". Phil shrugged his shoulders and walked away going to his first class he had with his girl Kimi and best friend Tommy.

**oOo Blank Space oOo**

Lunch time around quickly and Hazel was happy about this. There was only a couple classes left before school was over. Throughout the whole day until lunch everyone was trying to get her to join a club. She made friends with a girl named Susie who was a junior only a year older and one grade higher. She was actually thinking about joining a club, she didn't know which one yet. She walked into the crowded cafeteria and glances around spotting Susie and Phil sitting at the same table which means they knew each other. She then spotted the orange/red head from her classroom at the table and the bimbo who almost hit her with the ball. At the table were three oher girls she hasn't met yet.

Hazel didn't want to bother them while they were with their friends and walked up to the lunch line. Susie spots her and get up from her table walking over towards her.

"Hey Hazel" Susie waits at the end of the line.

"Hi Susie, what's up?" She asked paying for her lunch and carrying her tray over towards Susie.

"Want to sit with me and my friends?" Susie asked.

"I don't know I don't want to be a burden..." Hazel opposed.

"You won't be a burden I promise" Susie smiles dragging her towards the table. Hazel didn't augury just allowed herself to be dragged.

When they reached the table Hazel's eye met with Phil's. She quickly looks away and looks over towards the others. She smirked as her eyes landed on Tommy.

"Hey bimbo" she said.

Tommy rolled his eyes "Hey pillow princess".

"You two know each other?" Susie asked confused looking between the two.

"We met in the hallway when he nearly took my head off with a football. We didn't start off on good terms" Hazel confessed.

"Oh..well that bimbo is Tommy, the red hair is Chuckie, blonde is Angelica. Two brown heads are twins Phil and Lil. And dark purple is Phil's girlfriend Kimi" Susie said introducing her to the crew.

Hazel glances over towards Phil and their eyes meet briefly before Phil looked away this time. She frowns slightly upset the cutie had a girlfriend already. She sits down beside Susie and across from Phil.

"Guys this is Hazel, she is in the same grade as Chuckie" Susie said.

"Where are you from?" Lil asked.

"I'm originally from New York, however I moved to Boston when I was three years old".

"That's interesting, what made you move here?"

"Umm, I was in a car accident and lost my parents. My aunt lives here so I had to move here".

"I'm so sorry I asked" Lil frowns feeling terrible.

"Don't worry about, I feeling a lot better I had my time to grieve. That's why I didn't start school until now".

Everyone nods their head watching her give them a sad smile. It is a hard thing dealing with the death of a family member or family friend.

"You know, you should join the soccer team, you seem like a athletic person" Lil changed the subject. Hazel shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know a lot of people been bugging me to join their teams or clubs".

"Can you promise me you come by at least...please?" Lil asked with puppy dog eyes.

Hazel giggles and nods her head. "Fine I'll go..I guess I could tryout just this once".

Lillian smiles happily and claps her hands together. She she just needed one more person to have the team complete. Kimi didn't want to join for some weird reason but whatever. Hazel was actually a pro at soccer playing it when she was younger. Her mother was a huge soccer mom and took her teammates everywhere.

**oOo Blank Space oOo**

School ended quickly and as promised Hazel went out towards the soccer field to meet Lil. She stopped short watching Kimi and Lil talking, Kimi seemed to be upset about something while Lil was completely calm. Hazel wasn't one to listen in on peoples conversations but it seemed interesting.

"I don't know what the big deal is Kimi, you didn't even want to join. Now that I am offering it to someone else you are mad" Lil said calmly.

"I-I didn't want to join at first. I soon realized I wanted to do something with my best friend. I was going to tell you until you offered it to her" Kimi said completely annoyed with Lil.

"It didn't matter you still would have to try out if I didn't offer it to her. If you want to join you'll just have to be better than her" Lil shrugged her shoulders walking away as all the girls walked onto the field.

Hazel decided to let herself know a d runs over towards the field. "I'm here as promised" she said with a smile. _'I don't like this Kimi girl, if she wants this position she better fight for it'._

Lil smiles happily walking over towards Hazel. "Yay, I'm glad you made it. Kimi is also trying out I hope you don't mind".

Hazel shakes her head." I don't mind at all. It would be better if I was going up against someone".

"Prefect" Lil claps and grabs a black and blue jesrey. "Hazel you are team blue and Kimi is team black".

Hazel placed the blue jersey and looks over at her team before looking over towards Kimi's team. She was going to win this and join the team. Her old self would have backed off allowing old friends to be a the same team. However she was a different person and she wanted this so she is going to take it. The ball was placed in the middle of the field between Hazel and Kimi who were glaring at each other.

"You won't be special for long new girl".

"Whatever..."

Lil blow the whistle and Hazel kicked the ball going down the field. She was blocked in by three people and looked for an opening kicking it to a player. Her teammate kicked it down the field making a goal. The whole game went along with Kimi ball hoggio trying to up one Hazel and Hazel taking shots and passing it to her teammates whenever she was blocked. Hazel was enjoying herself she has played soccer since she was nine years old when she broke her leg. She quit afterwards, being a kid breaking a leg, arm, or worst doing something you love scares you. It was down to the final score, the first to make it wins. Kimi was kicking the ball down the field without passing it. She moved pass Hazel's players easily coming face to face with Hazel glaring at her. She tried getting pass her but it was no use. She took her chances and kicked the ball making it into the goal.

"Ha! That's how you play soccer" Kimi cheered for her win. Her team just walked off the field.

"No that's how you play ball hog" Hazel said annoyed.

"You are just jealous I am better than you".

"Oh please I can beat your ass up and down this field anytime".

Lil decided to get between the two before a fight breaks out. She smiles slightly even though it was forced.

"Wow that was amazy, I'll post the results first thing in the morning".

Hazel nods walking off the field, she really didn't like Kimi now. Did she think she was good at everything? Hazel was just going to have to knock her down a couple sizes.


	3. Chapter 02: Java Lava

**TCKing12- **Thank you I'm glad you liked my first chapter. Also thanks for the favorite it means a lot. :D...

**EmmaPickles- **Yes Hazel and Kimi will bump heads in the future ;). Kimi was a huge ball hog, but it was still hard picking a winner. I love both Kimi and Hazel.

**Celrock: **I'm glad you enjoyed my first chapter that means a lot to me :D Zack seem like an awesome character and maybe I can use him in a story I'm making after this if you allow me of course. If so just send me a description of him, as both a toddler and adult because I plan on doing a few rugrats stories. Please and Thank you.

Author's Note: I simply adore Kimi however I decided to make her the bad guy in this fanfic. It isn't because I don't like her, I love her. My OTP is Phil/Kimi a reason I made her evil because I want Hazel to end up with Phil and she is the perfect jealous girlfriend and revenge seeking ex-girlfriend.

*Rugrats/AGU belong to Klasky-Csupo*

**Blank Space (Edited)**

**Chapter 0.2**

**Chapter Title: Java Lava**

**3:05 pm, Yucaipa California. September 22nd, 2027.**

Hazel grabbed her bag off the field before making her way to the locker room. She needed to take a shower and didn't want to stay sweaty on her way home. As she entered the locker room a couple girls walked up to her that was on her team.

"You were we good, did you use to play?".

Hazel shrugs her shoulders placing the bag down on the bench. "I played when I was little before I broke my leg".

"I knew you it, the way you passed, kick, and scored them goals! You can be a professional soccer player" one girl said.

"I hope Lillian picks you to be on the team" the other girl said.

"I hope so too, but whoever Lil picks I would be happy with" Hazel said.

The girls laughs and waves leaving her alone in the bathroom. She stripped done naked and turned on the shower. Her body had two permanent scars, one from the accident a huge line going down her back starting from her right shoulder blade. She had one across her stomach from being cut open during surgery. She was ashamed of these scars, she thought they made her look ugly.

Hazel grabbed the soap and rubbed it into her hands not having a bath rug or sponge. She starts singing a song she loved listening to with her mother.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are very_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away"._

Hazel sang the song from her childhood memory. She washed the soap away and turns off the shower wrapping a towel around her waist. She continued to sing lowly.

_"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping'_

_I dreamed, I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and I cry"_

Hazel removed the towel putting her clothing back on. She wanted to be alone right now to clear her head and thing more clearly.

**oOo Blank Space oOo**

After the soccer tryouts Hazel went straight home, she wasn't staying after to talk to anyone she just wanted to be alone. Today was actually more better than she would have guessed, she enjoyed it but wasn't in love with it. This new place wasn't really doing her any good. She possible just made her first enemy and rival. This Kimi girl was a complete diva and wanted everything to be about her and that annoyed Hazel to no end.

Susie invited her to join them at some place named the Java Lava later. She wasn't planning on going but it was something to keep her out the house and to keep her mind off her parents.

Hazel walked into the house throwing her bag down on the couch. Her aunt was at work, she was a trained nurse. She had the whole house to herself until around seven or eight at night. She would sometime work overtime and won't be home until one in the morning leaving Hazel home alone.

Hazel was alone most of the time so she didn't mind. It was slightly peaceful, but being alone can get rather lonely. She sighs heavily walking to her father's old uncomfortable chair sitting down in it.

"Hey Father, did you miss me? How is mother? Still lovely as ever?" Hazel aked as if she was talking to her father. She grabs the covers laying the chair back falling asleep the day had wiped her out completely.

**Hazel's Dream:**

_Two year old Hazel was standing besides her father's favorite chair with a pout. Her hair was tied up in pigtails and she was wearing a white dress with rose and blue rose patterns. Her father was recording her for a homemade movies he was doing. _

_"Does Hazelnut like her outfit?" He asked pointing his video camera at her._

_"No!" She shouted._

_"Why not sweetheart, mommy picked the outfit especially for you" _

_"No!" Hazel shouts again hiding behind the chair._

_Her father gives up sighing heavily, he turns off his video camera placing it on the table. Hazel just didn't like the dress she was wearing. The phone rang and he walks into the kitchen answering it. Hazel leaves out from behind the couch and grabs the video camera. She presses a random button and a red light comes on._

_"Huh?" She blinks in confusing turning it around looking into the camera. She licks the lenses and sighs walking into the kitchen under the table._

_"Yeah I tried but she just doesn't like the dress" her father said into the phone. "Alright, see ya then. Love you too" he hangs up the phone rubbing his face._

_**Dream Ending.**_

Hazel woke up from her dream from the sound of her phone going off. Who could possibly be calling her right now? What time was it? She grabs her for checking the time before answering the phone.

"Hello..?".

_"Hey Hazelnut, its Aunt Quinn"._

Hazel rubs her eyes sitting up. She has been sleeping for two hours, she was having a wonderful dream at that. If her aunt was calling that means she is working overtime.

"Hey Aunt Quinn, let me guess overtime".

_"Yeah sorry sweetie, you can order yourself some takeout"._

Hazel shakes her head even though her aunt can't see her. "Don't worry about it, some friend from school invited me to hang out with her".

_"You made a friend? That's awesome Hazelnut. I knew you wouldn't be friendless"._

"I made a couple actually" Hazel chuckled at her aunt. "I also made a new enemy/rival".

_"Oh really? I had one of those her name was Stacey Peterson. She always tried to up one me"._

Hazel listens to her aunt and sighs softly. "How did you deal with her?".

_"I didn't I allow her to do whatever she wanted because I honestly didn't care much. No matter what she did she always looked like the bad girl. Listen I have to go but I'm off tomorrow so we can hang out all day after school"._

"Okay bye, I love you"

Hazel hung up the phone and glances around throwing the covers off herself. She said change into something different if she was going to this coffee place. Hazel ran up the stairs quickly to change her clothes.

**oOo Blank Space oOo**

Hazel walked into the Java Lava out of breath. She couldn't find this place for her dear life and she nearly got lost twice. Surely Susie could have at least given her direction. She walks over to the counter coming face to face with a older gentleman that looked exactly like Chuckie.

This guy couldn't be Chuckie father could he? Hazel scanned him up and down before coming to the conclusion he was definitely Chuckie's father.

"What can I get you?" Mr. Finster asked with a bright smile.

His made cause Hazel to smile right back. He just had this gently fatherly smile that reminded her of her father's. This smile was on that show he cares.

"Can I get a medium Hazelnut Latte please?" She asked.

Mr. Finster typed the order into the cash register.

"Is that all?" He asked making sure. Hazel nods her head taking out her wallet. "Okay that'll be $2.49".

Hazel was surprised this was cheaper than Starbucks coffee, they would have charged three dollar more. Was this the reason Java Lava was popular. She gave him the exact change and waited for her coffee to be done.

Glancing around she noticed this was actually a great hang out for a lot of people. There were a lot of young college and high school students here. She barely seen any older people here.

"One medium Hazelnut Latte" Betty called out. Hazel took her cup thanking her before sitting down at an empty table. She was waiting for Susie and the rest to come. Her phone started ringing letting her know she got a message. She check her text message it was from Susie.

**'Sorry won't be able to making helping Kimi with something'**

Hazel locked her phone and sighs softly. She is just going to have to seat at home again alone. She stood up walking out sipping her Latte.

Hazel walked down the street quietly, she was kinda disappointed that Susie had canceled on her. The others are probably helping Kimi too. She can understand that they knew her longer however she was hoping to not be alone today. She surely wasn't going to hold it against them old friends before new ones.

It has always been like this for Hazel. She didn't have much friends at her old school but she did have a couple boyfriends. They weren't popular however they weren't loser either. Hazel was into average type of guys, her mother told her she had her taste in men. This caused Hazel to laugh, she loved having things in common with her mother it just made them closer.

She decided to text Susie back. She just didn't want to make her feel bad.

**'Don't worry about, I actually have to do something with my aunt'**

It was a small white lie, she just didn't want to worry her new friends. She seemed like a burden already to them. Hazel opens the door entering the house with a sigh.

"Another day alone".

Hazel walks over towards the couch laying down. She was just going to sleep and hopefully wake up the next morning. She had to be more careful she didn't want to trust these people just yet. She didn't want to get close and lose them. Having two important taken away is painful enough.


	4. Chapter 03: The Results Meeting Him

Author's Note: I have decided to add Zachary "Zack" Wehrenberg in my story thanks to celrock's wonderful idea. Hazel and Zack are the same kinda and would have a strong bond. However I will have Hazel develop a small crush on him because I love me some love triangles. Just brings more useful drama.

*Rugrats/AGU belong to Klasky-Csupo*

*Zachary Wehrenberg belongs to Celrock*

**Blank Space **

**Chapter 0.3**

**Chapter Title: The Results/Meeting Him**

**7:00 am, Yucaipa California. September 23rd, 2027.**

It was seven in the morning when Hazel alarm clock started to go off. She groan hitting the snooze button stretching her body out. How did she end up in her own bed? Last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the couch last night. Did her aunt carry her up here? If so that lady was strong.

Enough about that Hazel wasn't feeling to great however she wasn't the type to miss school. She pulled the covers back hoping off the bed with a small frown. Today was the day the results would be posted up. However today was also the day she is going to by a dog. A Husky puppy to be exact so she won't be alone.

"Ugh...I need a shower"

Hazel dragged herself into the bathroom closing the door. Fifteen minutes later she came out with a towel wrapped around her waist and on around her head. She moved over to her small wallk through closet and opens the door.

"What should I wear today?" Hazel asked herself.

She looked through her colorful shirts but didn't want to wear bright colors. She grabbed a black and white baseball shirt and faded blue skinny jeans. She grabs a red and black plaid button up shirt tying it around her waist, a Boston Red Sox's baseball cap on with black boots. She grabbed her bag going downstairs to start her first male of the door.

Upon entering the kitchen Hazel was met by her Aunt Quinn making herself coffee like every morning. She walks over to her aunt kissing her cheek like every morning.

"Good morning Hazelnut" Aunt Quinn said cheerful.

How she could be so cheerful in the morning was quite the mystery.

"Good morning, thanks for bringing me upstairs last night".

Aunt Quinn gave her niece a confused look. "I didn't bring you upstairs, I just put a cover over you".

Now Hazel was confused, how did she end upstairs? She has never slept walk before. She would remember waking up to go upstairs. This was really weird.

"I must have walked up their myself then" Hazel shrugged opening the cabinet. She grabs a cereal bar and leave going to eat it on the way to school. Hazel was hoping to have won the tryouts. She finished her cereal bar throwing the wrapper in the trash can. She hated throwing things on the ground. It wasn't clean or healthy for the earth.

She entered the school with a dull look and walked over towards her lock. When she walked over Phil was leaning against it which confused her.

"Umm what are doing here? Won't your girlfriend lose it?" She asked opening her locker.

Phil shrugs his shoulders. "We are friends right? No need for her to get jealous" he replied.

"Who cares, your girlfriend still hates me" she puts some books into her locker. "I don't want to come between you two and be called a slut or whore".

Phil sighs heavily and closed her locker for her. "Listen...I don't care if she hates you, I do like you and we are both friends" this caused Hazel to blush slightly and nods. "So, I'll see you around friend?".

"Yeah sure friend" Hazel laughs softly watching Phil walk away. _'The problem is I don't think I can be just friends with you'._

Hazel walked away with his head hanging low. She was going to check out the pin board in the hallway. She crossed her fingers for look as she slowly approaches it.

"Please...Please..Please" she closed her eyes as she stopped walking. She has never been this nervous before, who knew finding out if you made a team can turn you into a nervous wreck. She takes a deep breathing holding it in before opening her eyes. "Omg! I made it Yes!" She shouts dancing around not caring it people thought she was strange.

Hazel had made the team this was just great. "In your face bitch" she said with a bright smile jumping up and down. This caused her to trip and fall backwards. Instead of hitting the ground she hit something soft. "Huh?" She blinks in confusion as she felt hands on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" A male voice asked. Oh great she fell into someone this was completely embarrassing. She blushes lightly and stood up moving back a bit.

"Sorry I-I was just excited about something" she admits looking up towards the male. He at least had to be a few inches taller than her with short blonde hair. She hasn't seen this boy when she came here yesterday.

"Excited huh?" He asked with a smirk. "About what exactly?".

"Ooh I just made it on the soccer team! I total kicked that bitches ass" Hazel said with a smirkm and kicked her foot in a attacking motion. This cause the male to laugh and her blush even more in embarrassment.

"I see, now I know why you were scream "in your face bitch" I thought you were talking on the phone, until I saw you jumping around and dancing".

"Oh my god, that was so embarrassing" Hazel said covering her face. "I can't show my face around here for a whole week".

"Don't be embarrassed it was kind cute" he confessed holding out his hand towards her. "I'm Zachary Wehrenberg or just Zack you must be new here".

Hazel smiles and happily shakes his hand. "Yeah I started yesterday, I'm Hazel Levine. Why did I see you yesterday?" She asked.

"Ooh I wasn't feeling well so I decided to stay home" Zack said laughing a bit rubbing the back of his neck. The bell rang signaling it was time for class. " See ya around Hazel".

"Yeah see ya" Hazel said watching him walk away. She sighs heavily and walks towards her classroom. "You couldn't have been more embarrassing" she said to herself but she couldn't help it, she was on the team. She started dancing around towards class again.

**oOo Blank Space oOo**

Lunch time came around quick but Hazel wasn't really paying attention. Her mind would wander to Phil then to Zack. They were both total cute but she just wanted friendship plus Phil was taken a and Zack definitely had to be taken. She walked into the cafeteria and sat in the corn alone. She just didn't want to be at a table with Kimi, she could hear her complaining right now. 'Lillian we are best friends how could you' she is such a pillow princess.

Hazel wasn't hungry anyway she rarely ate after her parents death. Her aunt would tell her it wasn't health but Hazel just couldn't bring herself to eat more than once or twice a day. She would normal skip breakfast because she wasn't much of a breakfast person. Eating first thing in the morning was something she couldn't do.

She decided she would look up some fun things her and her aunt can do after school since they will be spending time together. What movies were playing today? She didn't even know. Does she even want to watch a movie today? Was she in the mood.

"Why are you sitting g alone?" Lillian's voice reached her ears. Hazel turned around looking at her with a small slightly force smile.

"I just wanted to be alone, didn't really want to deal with Kimi right now" she confessed looking back at her phone for what movies are playing tonight.

Lillian nods her head in understanding.

"Why did you pick me?".

"Huh?" Lillian said in confusion.

"Why did you pick me? Kimi clearly won and plus you two are best friends".

Lillian giggles sitting down beside her. "It doesn't matter if she is my best friend or if she won. The point is were a team and there is no I in team. Kimi didn't pass the ball, didn't work with her teammates. It was obvious who won before the game was even over".

"There's no I in team but there is one in win" Hazel mumbles looking up from her phone over at Lillian. "I think felt threaten by me, she thinks I'll steal you away from her".

Lillian shakes her head with a small smile. "She has always been like that but she has a big heart. If you two get to know each other you'll both probably be best friends too".

"I don't know.." Hazel said looking over towards Phil. "I think we are fated to hate each other".

Lillian looks over towards where she was looking at. Hazel has been looking at Phil. "You like Phillip don't you? Listen I don't care if you like my brother...him and Kimi have been falling out lately" she pats her shoulder and stands up walking away.

Phil and Kimi have been having a fall out? This mean she could have him if she wanted. However going after someone ex after they broken up wasn't the best thing to do. It was the completely opposite. She watched Lillian walks away and shrugs looking back at her phone.

Hazel stood up grabbing her bag walking out the cafeteria. However this didn't go unnoticed by Zack, he has been looking around for her everywhere. "Guy I'll be right back okay?".

"Where are you going?" Susie asked.

"Maybe we can go with you" Tommy said.

Zack shook his head smiling at his friends. "I'll go alone" he waved walking out the cafeteria after Hazel.

"I wonder where he is going.." Kimi said watching him. She had a crush on him for awhile now. She wanted to be with him but then again she walked to be with Phil.

Lillian sits down with a huge grin. "He is following Hazel, I think he likes her..." She shrugged her shoulders. This pissed Kimi off first she won the tryouts which she hated and now she was going to get her dream guy. She had to get rid of this girl.

Hazel walked around the corner and stood there waiting for Zack to turn it as well. She stopped him "why are you following me?" She asked. Zack jumps back in surprises how did she know? He was at least a yard away from her.

"I...I...well I just wanted to talk to you" Zack said rubbing his neck.

Hazel crossed his arms over his chest and looks at him with a easier eyebrow. "I'm here so get the talking".

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school?" Zack asked nervously.

"I have plans with my aunt" she said which caused Zack to frown. "However I'm sure she wouldn't mind one more person". She grabs a pen and paper out of her bag and wrote down her address. "I live here come back after school!" She hands him the paper which he gladly took. She waves walking away leaving him standing there.

**oOo Blank Space oOo**

Hazel walked into the house to find her aunt sleeping on the couch. She was completely exhausted and overworked it would be rude to wake up her. She grabbed the cover placing it over her aunt with a smile.

"Rest well" she whispered kissing her cheek gently.

Hazel walked upstairs towards her room and throws her bag onto the bed. She had soccer practice tomorrow so she needed to be well rested. Zack was coming over later to hang out with her and her aunt. She really never had a friend over before even before her parents died. It was only boyfriends to meet her father. Sometimes mother but she was always at work. Her father worked as a lawyer but his office was inside the house. Her father was always thinking ahead so before he passed he wrote will. When she was to turn eighteen the house and both his and her mothers was all hers.

She had the whole day planned out first she would drag both her aunt and Zack to the pet shop for her puppy, then they will come back her play boards game or watch a movie which ever came first and have a lot of fun. It has been a while since she hung out with her aunt.


	5. Chapter 04: Bonding Begins Part 1

**Lilnate13****- **I'm glad your enjoying my story, I'm happy you love my nickname for Hazel, it is actually my nickname however my name isn't Hazel ^^. Your ocs sound great I'll think about adding them in future chapters. I hope you continue to enjoy my story :D

**Celrock- **I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter means a lot :D thanks for allowing me to use Zack, he is a great addition to the story. Also thanks for the ideas. If you have anymore don't be afraid to suggest them.

Author's Note: Zack was introduced in the last chapter, in this chapter he and Hazel will starting the bonding. I wrote this chapter once didn't like it deleted and rewritten it maybe over three times. I have slept all day and I think I might be coming down with a case of writers block. I'm not completely sure or I could just be a very picky person? Yeah that's probably it. On with the story! :D

*Rugrats/AGU belong to Klasky-Csupo*

*Zachary Wehreberg belongs to Celrock*

**Blank Space**

**Chapter 0.4**

**Chapter Title: Bonding Begins Part 1/2**

**4:27 pm, Yucaipa California. September 23rd, 2027.**

Hazel eyes slowly open as she found herself laying down on her bed. She didn't even remember falling asleep or dozing off. She must have been extremely exhausted. Hazel runs her fingers through her buttery blonde hair glancing over towards the clock. It was only 4:27 which means she has only been sleeping for an hour and seventeen minutes. It was shorter than the time she normally sleep after school.

She sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes, her had to be awaken by now. Zack would probably be here in a little bit and she was still sleeping. She heard a small crush coming from the kitchen, she jumped off her bed running downstairs. Her heart was pounding painfully in her chest was her aunt okay? Since after her parents death when some was hurt she would freak out.

Hazel dashed around the corner running into the kitchen stopping the walk away. Her aunt was on the floor cleaning up a brunch of flour. She heart slowly calmed down her aunt wasn't hurt and that was a great thing. She don't know what she'd do if she lost her too. She would really be all alone without anybody.

"You nearly scared me half to death" Hazel spoke up softly letting her presence known. Aunt Quinn looked over towards her niece as she entered the kitchen, she gave her a shameful smile.

"Sorry Hazelnut, I wanted to cook you some pancakes before you woke up" Aunt Quinn said standing up. She was dressed in a pink and white apron. She had flour all over her face and in her hair which caused Hazel to giggle. "I look silly don't I?" She asked with a pout.

Hazel nods walking over towards her aunt wiping the flour off her cheek. "How about I help you clean and make the pancakes? You were planning on making strawberry ones right?" She asked her eyes shinning with hope.

"Of course they are you favorite" aunt Quinn said wrapping an arm around her niece's shoulder. Hazel had always loved strawberry pancakes as a baby and toddler. Every morning it she didn't get her pancakes she would have a fit. Though the recipient belonged to Hazel's father Quinn was able to master it.

"Sometimes I wonder why you decided to become a nurse instead of a gourmet chef " Hazel murmured to herself grabbing a broom.

"What was that Hazelnut?" Quinn asked picking up the flour bag from the floor. She stands up straight looking over towards her niece.

Hazel slowly shakes her head with a small smile. "Nothing, I was just talking to myself" she walked over towards the mess and started sweeping into the doorbell went off. That was probably Zack. For a second Hazel completely had forgotten he was coming over today. "Can you get that?" She asked her aunt.

"Sure" Quinn said removing her apron walking out the kitchen wiping her face. She was completely covered in flour from head to toe. She opened the door staring at the boy standing there. She was rather handsome and probably a friend of Hazel's she did say she made a couple few friends.

"Hi I'm a friend of Hazel's my name is Zack" he said holding his hand out towards her aunt. Quinn gladly shakes his hand. It was great to meet one of Hazel friend though it was a surprise she even invited him over.

"Hello Zack, I'm Aunt Quinn Hazel's legal guardian" she said receiving an confused look from the boy.

"Legal guardian? Where are her parents?" Zack asked Quinn as she allowed him inside. He takes in the appearance of the one family home. It was definitely homey with family pictures along the walls. Some of Hazel as a baby with her pigtails and ones of Hazel dressed like a fat pumpkin for Halloween.

Quinn shakes her head crossing her arms. "I'm surprised Hazelnut hasn't told you. Her parents died a few months ago, that's why she moved here with me".


	6. Chapter 05: Bonding Begins Part 2

**Blank Space**

**Chapter 0.5**

**Chapter Title: Bonding Begins Part 2/2**

**4:57 pm. Yucaipa California. September 23rd, 2027.**

Quinn clears her throat and shuts the door getting Zack's attention. "We are in the kitchen making pancakes mind joining us?" She asked walking into the kitchen with Zack following close behind.

"You have a lovely home Mrs." Zack said polity. Quinn turns around facing him and smiles. "Please just call me Quinn".

"Okay Mrs- I mean Quinn" Zack said slightly awkwardly. He walked into the kitchen watching Hazel weep up the floor. Quinn laughs and pats his back gently.

"I kinda made a little mess" Quinn confessed with a light blush of embarrassment.

Hazel looked over at her aunt rolling her amber eyes. "A little mess? That's an understatement" she said as she finished cleaning up the mess. "What type of pancakes you like?" She asked Zack.

Zack removed his bag placing it down on a chair. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know chocolate chip...why are you making pancakes at 4 in the afternoon?" He asked confused.

"Its just a weird thing my aunt and I do when she has a day off" Hazel shrugs getting the pancake mix. She was going to make if from scratch since they now need to buy more flour. "It would taste better homemade but we no longer have flour" she said looking at her aunt.

Quinn laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head. If Zack didn't know she was here aunt he would have thought they were sister's. Hazel grabbed the strawberries and hands them to Zack.

"Put on an apron, wash your hands and cut these please" she said grabbing a bowl for the pancake mix. Zack nods and grabs the only apron left which was pink kitten one. He groans putting it one.

"Do you have one without a kitten?" He asked washing his hands looking over towards Hazel. She looks back at him shaking her head.

"Awe but Zack you look completely adorable!" Quinn said taking out her phone taking a picture. Zack's eyes widen as he looks at Quinn.

"Please delete that Quinn" Zack said blushing heavily in embarrassment.

Quinn pouts and shakes her head. "No way buddy, I'm using this for blackmail" she winks grabbing the milk out the refrigerator.

"You use milk instead of water?" Zack asked cutting up the strawberries. Quinn nods her head pouring some in a measuring cup.

"Milk makes the pancake more fluffy than flat" Hazel explained pouring the milk into the bowl mixing the batter. Quinn started the stove putting butter in the flying pan. Zack finished cutting the strawberries. Hazel looks at him and laughgs softly. "My aunt is right you do look adorable".

Zack blushes again rolling his eyes. "Shut up" he mumbles hand the bowl full of strawberries to Quinn. "Here you go". Hazel hands her aunt the chocolate chips and removes her apron.

"She will do the rest" Hazel told Zack as he removed his apron also following her into the living room over towards the couch. They both sit down waiting for her aunt to finish the pancakes. "So I have the day planned".

"Oh really?" Zack asked looking over towards Hazel after sitting down. He was honestly curious about what they would be doing.

"Yeah first we are going to the pet shop, I have to get myself a Husky puppy. It gets lonely here alone"'Hazel confessed with a sad smile.

"You are normally here all alone after school?" Zack asked with a slight frown. He was either with Tommy or Chuckie after school. He wasn't alone even though he didn't have his parents. He had his aunt and when he wasn't with her he was with his friends. Hazel was new and really didn't have friends so she was alone most the time. Hazel nods her head slowly. "If you want we can hang out if you ever get too lonely".

"You don't mind hanging out tomorrow? After my soccer practice" Hazel asked nervously playing with her fingers. She would ask Phillip if he didn't go out with Kimi. She would probably think something was going on.

Zack nods his head with a smile. "Sure, I'll wait for you on the bleachers" he promised. Hazel nods and holds out her pinky. It was something childish to many people but she didn't care. Zack blinks in confusion at her actions and soon wraps his pinky around hers.

"Pancakes are ready!" Quinn said with excitement as she placed them on plates. Zack and Hazel stand up walking into the kitchen side by side.

**oOo Blank Space oOo**

"Omg Zack look at this one" Hazel said picking up a puppy pug. "Do you want a dog?" She asked. Zack laughs and shakes his head. Hazel pouts and places the puppy back into the pin. "I wish I can have them all".

"To bad you can't have the all, aren't we here for a Husky anyway?" Zack asked looking at all the puppies. They all were cute.

"How about I get you a fish? Less messy and noisy" Quinn said crossing her arms over her chest. Hazel shakes her head hugging a Husky puppy closely. "I want this on please...?".

Zack laughs at the two shaking his head. He liked this side of Hazel, it was probably a side not a lot of people get to see. "Come on Quinn get her the puppy please?".

"Yeah listen to Zack Please?" Hazel said holding the puppy up to her aunt's face. "You know you want me, I'm so cute and we can cuddles at night". Zack holds back his laughter watching Hazel do a squeaky voice for the dog.

Quinn hangs her head low in defeat." Fine but you better feed her, bathe her and take her for walks".

Hazel jumps up and down with happiness. " I will, I mean we will" she said looking over at Zack with a pleading look. "You will help me walk her right? Please?".

Zack sighs softly and shrugs his shoulders slightly. "I guess I can help you, it would be after school and I normally don't have anything to do then". Hazel hands her aunt the puppy and jumps on Zack hugging him. He returns the hug and laughs at her action.

"Thank you so much Zack, consider yourself my new best friend!" Hazel said grabbing his hand walking around the store.

The two went around the store looking for thing for the new puppy which Hazel already named Roxie. They brought chew toys, dog food, a doggy bed, etc. Hazel was spoiling the puppy rotten even buy clothes for the puppy. They don't stay small forever and she wanted to capture her cuteness. By the time they got back to the house it was late and Zack needed to get home.

"Thank for hanging out with me today Zack, I don't have many friend so this was sweet. To bad we couldn't watch a movie" Hazel said with a frown. Zack smiles and pats her head gently.

"We always have tomorrow to watch that movie so don't worry" Zack said grabbing his bag and putting it on. "It was fun hanging out with you and your aunt. Maybe you can hang out with me and mine" he suggested with a smile. Hazel nods walking Zack over towards the door with Roxie following close behind.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow" Hazel said watching Zack leave and shuts the door. She looks over at her aunt who had a huge grin. "We are just friends plus I like someone else".

"Who?" Quinn said excitedly. Hazel shakes her head picking up Roxie. "Its doesn't matter he has a girlfriend, night aunt Quinn" she said walking upstairs to her room.


	7. Chapter 06: Truth

**Blank Space Chapter**** 0.6**

**Chapter Title: Truth**

**Yucaipa California. October 10th, 2027.**

It was finally October and everyone in the school was excited because of homecoming. Homecoming was an event that happened every year. First it starts off with a football game, then after the game was the dance. After the dance was an after party. This event was everything to the juniors and seniors. The reason why was becoming two lucky juniors get picked to be crowed princess and prince of homecoming while two lucky seniors get picked to be king and queen.

(A/N: My school does this every year with the princess/prince and queen/king of homecoming if yours do/did his let me know)

Everyone was excited besides Hazel, who was currently staring at the homecoming posters on the wall. Zack was standing beside her with a little grin. How could she possible not be excited about homecoming it is the hugest event right now. Homecoming was at the end of this week which is school spirit week and today was twins day. A reason why Hazel and Zack were both wearing a white T-shirt with black jeans and white sneakers.

"How can people be so excited about homecoming?" She asked turning her back on the poster. She crossed her arms watching the people walking by.

"How can you not be excited?" Zack asked with an raised eyebrow. Hazel definitely had her reasons why she didn't like homecoming just thinking about made her angry. Zack noticed her change in mood and wraps his arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong?".

Hazel sigh heavily hanging her head low. Her very first coming was just a living hell. "I just don't like homecoming after what happened last year".

"I keep forgetting you're a year ahead of me, what happened last year?" Zack asked concerned.

"I...I don't want to talk about it right now. Try me again after class" Hazel said as the bell rang and they both walk in opposite directions too their assigned classes.

Hazel had many reasons to hate homecoming. She use to be excited about it like all these people. Her boyfriend at the time was a wide receiver on the football team and his name was Randy Jefferson. At the time she was young and naive she thought Randy was the one, he meant the world to her.

**Flashback**

_A fourteen year old Hazel was sitting down at her normal table in the cafeteria with her two best friends Dana and Mandy. They have been friends for a very long time. Hazel had met Dana in the sixth grade play of The Nutcracker and they immediately became friends having a lot in common. She then met Mandy in seventh grade during a baseball game. It actually took awhile for them two to become friends but now they were basically like family. They were all gushing over the fact that homecoming was right around the corner._

_"I can't believe you scored it was one of the hottest guys in this school Randy Jefferson" Dana said with a girly squeal. Hazel shrugged her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal. "You two planning on going to homecoming?"_

_"Of course I wouldn't miss homecoming for the world" Hazel said with a huge grin. Homecoming wasn't the only thing she has been looking forward for. Randy said he had a surprise for her during lunch but he wasn't there. "What about you two? Got any hot dates?"_

_Mandy blushes lightly and raised her hand causing the other two girls too squeal in delight. "He is this junior boy, his name is Dean and he is a complete sweetheart"._

_"Will we be able to meet this sweetheart?" Dana asked Mandy with a smirk. As the two were talking Hazel simply blocked them out going into her own mind thinking. _

_Homecoming was one of the most loved ones beside prom and the winter ball of course. However she was feeling kinda scared because of Randy's ex girlfriend Miranda. She has been trying to win him back in order to be crowd king and queen of homecoming. Apparently last year the two were the golden couple until Randy broke it off because she was messing with his best friend and the teams quarterback Steve Michaels. After that he had trust issue and hasnt dated another girl until Hazel came along._

_Hazel had to admit she had to deal with heartbreaks many times before and had been cheated on more than once. She knows how it feels that's why it scares her because its always the ex girlfriends her boyfriends cheat on her with. Hazel was snapped out of her thinking when she felt a hand on her shoulder._

_"Hey babe" Randy said kissing her cheek. Hazel smiles and looks over towards her boyfriend, he seemed nervous for some reason. She grabs his hand and intertwined their fingers._

_"What's wrong baby, you seem nervous" she said looking at him in the eyes. He sighs softly and reaches into his pocket pulling out a small box tied in a pink ribbon. He gives it to her which she happily takes. Hazel looks at the box in awe then over towards her boyfriend with a huge grin._

_She opened the box and gasped at the beautiful diamond necklace inside. She kisses her boyfriend on the lips gently. "Thank you Randy I love it"._

_"Will you go to homecoming with me?" He asked putting the necklace around her neck. Hazel touches it carefully as if she would break it if she didn't handle it with care._

_"Yes I'll go with you" she said happily and the whole cafeteria was clapping. Randy grabs her cheeks pulling her into a kiss._

**Homecoming Night**

_Hazel was dressed in a beautiful tight fitting knee height black and white dress. She was showing off her beautiful long legs being 5'5. Her parents were talking pictures of her smiling and of her and Randy when he picked her up. _

_The two went to the homecoming game which their team won then the dance. However Hazel didn't know this was going to be the worst night of her life. Her and Randy danced a couple times before he suddenly disappeared. She wasn't worried because she trusted him, she wasn't one to trust easily since she had been cheated on countless times before._

_"Omg you look beautiful Hazel!" Dana said walking over towards her friend with her date Max Miller, he was on the soccer team. Dana was wearing a hot pink dress a inch or two shorter than hers. "I love your hair!"._

_"Aw thank you Dana! You look beautiful too"._

_The whole night Randy was gone and Hazel was starting to get worried. It wasn't like him to just disappear like this and she hasn't seen Miranda all night either. This gut feeling in her stomach told her to look for him. She walked through the school checking classroom and janitor closets. She was about to blow a fuse. It wasn't that she didn't trust him. She didn't trust him with Miranda of course their was still a wanting lust between the two. She can obviously tell but he should be strong enough to ignore it. She turns the corner seeing Randy and Miranda making out. This didn't shock her really she knew it was coming, she causally walked over towards them and cleared her throat._

_Randy moved away quickly staring at her in guilt. He pushes a smirking Miranda away and reaches out to touch Hazel. "Baby it's not what you-"._

_Hazel slapped his hands away and sighs heavily ignoring her broken heart and tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm not mad, I understand I will never be her, I'll never be enough" she removes the necklace and places it in his hands. "This doesn't belong to me"._

**Flashback Ends**

"Now that I think about it I should have pawned that shit" Hazel said sitting down on the bleachers beside Zack and Lillian. It was lunch time and the three of them decided to eat outside.

"I would have pawned it, no one deserves to be cheated on so many times" Lillian said with a frown gently placing a caring hand on her shoulder. "Did you tell him? About being cheated on?".

Hazel nods her head looking up at the sky. "I told him I had issue with being cheated on in past relationships. I told him if you cheat on me I'll just walk away from the relationship without a word".

"I think he is an asshole. He knew how it felt to be cheated on yet still he cheats on you with the girl that cheated on him" Zack said rolling his eyes. This Randy guys was unbelievably stupid. Who would cheat on a girl like Hazel? She was truthful, kind, sticks up for herself and other people the perfect girlfriend.

"That guys is an idiot. Is that why you aren't dating Phillip?" Lillian asked looking over towards Hazel. She shrugged her shoulders and looks down at the ground. "Him and Kimi broke up three weeks ago. I think that's long enough".

Hazel stands up off the bleachers and shakes her head. "I'm just not ready for a relationship right now, so Zack who are you taking to homecoming?". She asked changing the subject.

"I'm taking Starr, Tommy's younger sister. I promised her if I don't have a date I will take her" Zack said shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you like her? What grade is she in?" Hazel asked curious not meeting any of Tommy's siblings. She wasn't really that closet with Tommy anyway though they were friends now. She puts her hands in her pocket.

"I don't like her like that, she is only in seventh grade. It is just one dance and I never break my promises" Zack said shrugging his shoulders.

"However she is completely in love with Zack, young love is always the best love" Lillian joked standing up following the two back into the school building. She gently pats Zack's shoulder. "You better not lead her on young girl are hard to get rid of" she joked again and they all started laughing.

**oOo Blank Space oOo**

"Remember I'm only going to the dance with you to get Phillip jealous you got that?" Kimi asked the boy in front of her. The boy was none other then Peter Albany who has been a childhood friend. He was a senior this year and has had feelings for Kimi for awhile.

(A/N: Peter and Kimi won't be a thing, as I mentioned in returning from the army which is future based off this story her and Dil will be together and getting married.)

Peter rolled his eyes and nods his head slightly. Why couldn't she see that Phillip was completely over her and in love with Hazel. "You do know Phillip won't get jealous right?".

"Shut up! You don't know that, Phillip is in love with me Peter".

"No he isn't, I'm in love with you Kimi. I would know if he was or not. Just get over him".

"I'm sorry Peter I just don't feel the same. Pick me up around seven" Kimi said walking away with her head down. She hated to admit this but Peter was right. Phillip didn't love her, he never loved her. He liked her a lot but never to the point he said he loved her. She was always the one to bring something like that up first.

This was killing her because she is in love with him but he doesn't return her feelings. Maybe she should give Peter a chance, it wouldn't hurt to try and if she liked him she would probably date him. It wasn't going to easily turn into love but it would help her clear her mind and keep away from Phillip.

**oOo Blank Space oOo**

Hazel walked into her house throwing her bag on the couch. Roxie runs over towards her and starts chasing her tail in excitement. She walks into the kitchen putting dog food into the bowl and refill the other with water. When she was finished she is going to take her for a walk. She walked over to the refrigerator and looked at the sticky note.

**Out of milk, run to the store and get some. Also I am working overtime again left money on the counter. Don't forget to do the laundry. **

**Love, Aunt ****Quinn**

Hazel sighs heavily and walks upstairs collect all the color clothes that were dirty bringing them to the laundry room. She throws the laundry into the washer machine and gets startled by Roxie's barking and growling.

"What is going on Roxie?" She asked walking down the hall into the kitchen. She turns the corner to see a man dressed in all black holding a gun in his hand. "What d-do you want?" She asked holding up her hands. The guy didn't say anything just moved closer to her and holds the gun to her head.

"Rope..."he mumbled and pushed her nearly making her fall. She listened to him getting the rope the whole time his gun was pointed to her back. He tied her to a chair and sat down in the one across from her.

"What do you want? Money? Or something. You aren't the best robber in the world you know" Hazel said rolling her eyes. The guy slammed his fist into the table scaring her. He places the gun on the table and leans closer to her placing a hand down her leg.

"I was hired to kill you. Someone really doesn't like you little girl" the man said leaning back in the chair. Someone wanted her dead? Who could want her dead? She didn't have many enemies.

"Who?" She asked.

"The same person who intended to hit your car killing both your parents. However sadly you survived it. You're a really hard girl to get rid of".

"So it wasn't an accident? Someone actually wanted to kill me and my parents?" Hazel asked with tears streaming down her cheeks. She had to think of a way to get out of this, but how? If she didn't think fast she was a dead girl.

"You see little girl! Your parents had many enemies what do expect from agents of the S.S.U".

"The S.S.U?" She asked confused.

"Oh you didn't know? Your parents worked for an organization called S.S.U which is the Special. Spy. Unit. They were the top agents, their enemies are now your enemies and they want you dead".

"Well you can tell them this, I'm not that easy to kill" Hazel said head butting him and stands up hitting him with the chair. She jumped over it so the chair was now in front of her.

"Before my parents died they taught me a couple moves" she said with a smirk. The guys stands up and grabs the gun pointing it towards her holding his forehead. She swings the chair hitting the gun out her hand and slams the the chair down breaking it holding both the legs.

The guys got into a fight stance and starting throwing punches which she blocked with the chair legs. She hit him upside his head and runs out the kitchen with Roxie following quickly after her. She untied the rope from her wrist and throws the chair legs running upstairs.

The guy stands up and grabs the gun running upstairs. He looked into each room kicking down the doors until his phone started raining.

"Hello?...yes sir" he said in to the phone before hanging up. "You are lucky for now little girl! I will be back" he said going back downstairs leaving Hazel alone in the house. She crawled out from in between the bookshelves in her aunts study and sighs heavily.

"That was close wasn't it Roxie?" She asked the dog and pats her head.

After awhile if collecting all this information she decided to call Zack, Lillian and for some odd reason Phillip. The three entered the house going into the kitchen watching as Hazel cleaned up the mess on the floor.

"What happened in here? Its a mess" Lillian said walking over towards Hazel who was wiping her tears. "What's wrong?".

Hazel sighs in frustration and throws the pieces of chair back onto the floor. Surely they wont understand what she is going through but she needed friends right now. She wraps her arms around Lillian and started crying onto her shoulder. A few minutes later she calmed down, cleaned up her mess and seat down on the couch in the living room between Lillian and Phillip with Zack sitting on the opposite side of Lillian.

"Start from the beginning Hazel that can really help" Zack said.

Hazel nods and closed her eyes. "I had just come home from school and feed Roxie. I was planning on eating until I saw my aunt's note. I had to do the laundry so I went to the laundry room. Roxie was growling and barking but I didn't know why so I went to check it out" she said opening her eyes staring at Roxie. She picked her up and places her down on her lap and looks at her friend. "I went into the kitchen to find this guy standing there with a gun. He said something about being hired to kill me".

"That's it we have to tell the police" Zack said with a frown.

Phillip shakes his head. "Haven't you watches any movies, you never get the police involved".

"Phillip that's a movie this is real life we have to call the police". Lillian said glaring at Phillip. How could he even suggest such a thing, this wasn't like an action movie. If they didn't call the police Hazel would either end up hurt or even worse dead.

"Lillian is right, Hazel can end up hurt. We need to call the police, we aren't dealing with a movie villain" Zack said crossing his arms.

"Phillip is right we can't involve the police, it can make the matters worst and what can they do honestly?" Hazel asked looking over towards her friends. "My aunt will be home soon you guys can go home I'll be fine".

"Your aunt isn't working overtime?" Zack asked. She normally did work overtime that is why he was asking. He really didn't want to leave her alone but if her aunt was coming back soon he wouldn't worry to much.

Hazel stands up walking them to the door. "Yeah she'll be here in a bit I'll be safe" she smiles and looks at them as they stand on her front step. "Remember don't involve the police". She shuts the door leaning against it. Her aunt won't be home until four more hours.

"You think I can survive four hours Roxie?" She asked walking up the stairs with her doggy following quickly behind.

"Why didn't they tell me anything about this?" She asked herself walking into her room. She lays down on her back on the bed and look up at the ceiling. "This is so frustrating" she stands up pacing back and forth. She remembered a box her parents kept away from her when she was a little girl. They would always suddenly snap, it was given to her in the will and it stated she already had the key.

Hazel walked over towards her closet and opens it. Now where did she keep that box, it had to been hidden somewhere. She moved clothes around and sighs, she couldn't find this box. She looked up on her shelve and smirks grabbing the little box. She shuts her closet and looks over towards the.

"Do you think something useful is in here Roxie?" She asked walking over towards the bed. Roxie started barking and watches as Hazel opened the box.

**What's in the box? Will what's in the box give her answers? Who is trying to kill her? Will she finally get the perfect homecoming? Find out in the next chapter. Changed to rated M do to future chapters with adult themes.**


	8. Chapter 07: In The Box

**Author's Note: **I want to thank Celrock for these wonderful ideas she was a big help. The ideas helped me come over my writers block now here is chapter seven enjoy please. This chapter will be short.

**Blank Space **

**Chapter 0.7**

**Chapter Title: In The Box**

**Yucaipa California. October 10th, 2027.**

Hazel stared at the closed box, she was completely nervous she didn't know what to expect upon opening this box. She moved her hands away from it standing up pacing back and forth in her room, biting down on her nails. What if something in there was going to change her life? Was she even ready for that change? This was driving her crazy she couldn't even believe it. She stopped pacing and looked down at the box. She had to open the box wether she wanted to or not.

"Okay Roxie I'm ready to open the box" she said sitting down on her bed opening the box. She looked through it finding a couple pictures of her and a few other childern. However she didn't remember any of this pictures being taken. Though the childern look plently familiar like she has seen them before, somewhere. In this picture she wasn't dressed in her normal white and blue rose pattern dress. She was wearing a white dress with a picture of a red rose in the center and black shorts, her hair wasnt in her normal hair style just in curls.

"I don't remember taking any of these pictures" she murmured in a low tone.

Hazel grabbed the pictures putting them to the side. What else was in this box? She wanted some answers. She grabbed a book that looked like a diary, it was locked and she didn't have a key so she couldn't open it. Maybe the key was with her aunt, should she tell her aunt about the attack? Oh she didn't know. She grabbed a pack of cigarettes, well her parents smoked. She opened the pack of cigarettes and grabbed a cigarette it didn't feel like one.

"This isn't a real cigarette" she said looking at it expecting it closely until she heard the door close downstairs. She jumped dropping the cigarette and it rolled under the bed. She had to think quick because her aunt was coming up to her room. "Umm..." she closed the box and threw it under her pillow.

"Hazelnut, why is the kitchen a mess?" Quinn asked.

Hazel turned around looking at her aunt. She completely forgot to clean the kitchen. "I was practicing some dance moves and I completely forgot to clean up the mess sorry".

"Your dance moves broke my chair, be more careful next time okay?" She asked before leaving the room.

Hazel sighed in relief and stared at the pillow that had the box under it. She was just going to have to look at it more before she went to sleep tonight but after that attack she probably won't even be able to sleep. This was getting diffcult for her, she wanted to tell her aunt but she knew she couldn't. Hazel wanted to know more about this S.S.U club, agency whatever it was and soon before that guy comes back to finish the job.

"What were they hiding from me?" She asked herself leaving the room. She needed to go meet with someone who was close to the family someone who was almost family but always disappeared for a few days.

She was going to meet with Abbie, she was an old friend of her mothers who disappear four days after thier death. She didn't think much of it and decided to track her down just incase she needed something for her. It wasn't easy because Hazel had to hack a couple police records to find her and its a good thing she didn't get caught because she would be behind bars. That was one of her many skills she was able to hack things do to her being a completely genius as well helped.

Hazel was able to track Abbie down at a bar near by, it wasnt to far away from her house so her aunt wouldn't worry. It was a good thing she was good at creating fake I.D because she was going to need it in order to get into the bar.

She walked up to the bar wearing black tights and a white tight fitting crop top and black boots. Her hair was left out in waves and she had make-up on to make her look a bit older. This had to work she had a feeling Abbie knew a couple things about this S.S.U agency and was probably apart of it which would explain why she disappeared a lot. She walked up to the bar to only get stopped by the bouncer.

"I.D please?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Right" she mumble looking through her pruse pulling out her I.D. "Here you go sir" she said handing it to him. He looked at the idea then but up at her before doing it a second time giving it back to her allowing her in. She looked around seeing if she could find Abbie, she was defintly in this bar but where exactly. Hazel walked around the bar until she noticed her in the back with a couple men. They were taking shots from her stomach and licking all over her body which was completely gross.

"So this is where you ran off to" Hazel said crossing her arms over her chest.

Abbie looked up her eyes widening as they landed on her. "Hazel? what are you doing here?"

Hazel smirked leaning closer to her. "I can ask you the same thing Abbie".

"Let's go somewhere more closed off" Abbie said.

Abbie took Hazel into a back room which was more quiet giving them a place to take.

"How did you find me?" Abbie asked.

"I hacked into the police record" Hazel said shrugging her shoulders.

"You could go to jail for that! Why?".

"I needed to find you and talk about something important" Hazel said looking at Abbie with fear in her eyes. "I was attacked today after school. This guy said something about wanting to kill me and my parents being apart of the S.S.U, Abbie what is the S.S.U?"

"Oh no! This cant be happening? Where is you aunt did you leave her home alone?" Abbie asked grabbing Hazel hand and running outside towards her car.

"Yeah why? It's my aunt apart of this too?" Hazel asked getting into the car.

"No only your mother, father and I. Your aunt was to young to understand when we started. This is bad we have to get there quickly".

Abbie drove pass the speed limit down the street to the house. This wasn't going to end right, if they wanted her died then they wanted Quinn died as well. They made it to the house only to find the door wide open. Hazel got out the caqr running into the house, it was completely empty no sign of her aunt but there was a note on the floor.

_We have your aunt, you want her back? Meet us at the abandon factory this Sunday- Anon_


	9. Chapter 08: Spirit Week

**Author's Note: ** I noticed a slightly mistake in my date so October 10th,2027 lands on a Sunday. So instead of changing the date I will make it so they have Sunday school every other week. This is just extra time they can spend on studying, etc. It won't be mandatory.

**Blank** **Space**

**Chapter** **0.8**

**Chapter** **Title:** **Spirit** **Week**

**Yucaipa California. October 11th, 2027.**

The next day Hazel woke up to the sound of her alarm. She didn't get much sleep cleaning the house and worrying about her aunt all night. She felt as if this was all her fault, maybe because it was right this was her fault. She shouldn't have left her alone knowing someone was after her. She didn't even feel like going to school knowing her aunt could be hurt even worse dead. The thought just mind her die inside a whole lot not just a little. Hazel heard her door opening and over towards Abbie who was leaning against the doorframe.

"You want to go to school pumpkin?" She asked. She knew all of this was hard for her it was going to be definitely until Sunday comes along. This was the last thing Heather and Hudson wanted to happen.

Hazel removed herself from the bed and walks towards her closet. "Yeah, I promised Zack we will both wear power rangers footie pajamas to school today" she replied grabbing her pajamas. She was just going to go on like a normal day.

"Are you sure?" Abbie asked.

"Yeah I'm sure" she answered.

"Are you positive?".

"Positive".

"I...I just want to make sur-".

Hazel cuts her off with a loud groan and looks over towards her. "I'll be fine Abbie, now leave so I can get dressed".

Abbie left without another word. Truth was she wasn't going to be fine but she wanted to be alone until school. She just couldn't lose her aunt or she'll definitely be alone, she didn't want to be in foster care until she turned eighteen. Losing her aunt isn't an option and she was going to get her back or die trying. She slipped on her power ranger footie pajamas and tied her hair up in a messy bun. Today wasn't a day to worry about what she looked like.

Hazel drags her feet across the ground as she grabbed her bag walking out the door without breakfast. This was more worst than losing her parents because she knew even if they are gone she wasn't alone because she had aunt Quinn. But now this was completely different if she lost her aunt she would be alone because she didn't have any other relatives.

Once in school she stared at the posters posted all over the hallway. This stupid homecoming dance and spirit week was the buzz of the entire school. Maybe this would keep her mind off her aunt, if she went any early than Sunday they said they would kill her. What could she do? Nothing exactly nothing she was pathetic.

Opening her locker she tossed her bag in it.

"Someone is pissed off" Zack's voice came from behind her causing her to turn and face him.

They were both wearing the same exact pajamas as planned. Lillian and Phillip was beside him wear the same care bear foodie pajamas, Lillian's plan to humiliate her brother of course. Hazel had to contain her laughter.

"I just didn't get much sleep last night after what happened" She replied with a sigh slamming her locker shut.

"Yeah, I can see the dark circles under your eyes" Phillip comment on her look.

"I'm sorry I didn't want too look good today" Hazel murmured crossing her arms. She just couldn't pretend her life was perfect right now like everything was all good. She wanted to tell them about her aunt but it wasn't something that pops up in a conversation.

"I..I didn't mean it in that way" he said in an apologetic tone.

"I know Phillip I'm just not in the mood" she replied leaning back onto her locker. Phillip cleared his throat signaling Zack and Lillian to leave so he could do something. They both took the hint and smile.

"Lillian and I forgot we had to turn in a project for biology" Zack said.

"Yeah don't want a back grade, see you two at lunch" Lillian said following Zack leaving the two alone.

Hazel felt kinda nervous to be around Phillip alone, it was that fact she had the biggest crush on him. However she wasn't ready for a relationship with what she is dealing with right now. She looked over towards Phillip who was staring at her with them eyes she loved so much. It was hard for her to suppress her feelings for him, so nearly has slip ups a shit ton of times.

"Can I ask you something Hazel?" Phillip asked pulling at his pajamas.

Hazel easier an eyebrow and nods her head slowly. "Sure. What is it?".

Phillip looked away grabbing something out of his bag. It was a red rose, he wanted to ask her in a romantic way sadly he wasn't much of a romancer. He kneels down on one knee holding out the flower towards her. This surprised her completely she didn't pin him as the romantic type.

"Will you go to homecoming with me?" He asked.

She wanted to say no she really did but right now no wasn't apart of her vocabulary. This was the sweetest thing ever how could she turn him down now after this. She pushes herself off the locker and grabs the rose.

"I'd be honored Phillip" she said. Phillip wasn't think straight when he stood up pulling her into a passionate kiss. This caught her completely off guard but she didn't mind. She didn't kiss back but she didn't move away or push him. Phillip finally realized his mistake and pulled away.

"I-I'm so sorry Hazel I di-".

Hazel covers his mouth with her hand and shakes her head. "I didn't mind, you are a good kisser. Pick me up at eight okay?". Phillip nods his head and she walks away slidding down the hallway in her pajamas.


End file.
